Winning Match (PART 4 NOW UP)
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: TAIORA. Sora becomes jealous of someone that Tai have met.... Ch. 4 now up, the game's on...and the star player's not doing so good. But what will happen? Will they ever get back together? Or will they leave each other and go their own ways. Pls. R+R...th
1. WM: 1

Winning Match  
By: ShineyEye02  
Part 1  
Disclaimer: I for a fact do not own the characters of Digimon. But don't we all wish we did? Anyway I only own the plot and the two characters, you'll see what I mean. Well go on read it.  
  
  
Sunday-  
  
"Goal! By Taichi Kamiya for the seventh time," the announcer yelled. Tai kicked the soccer ball to his teammate with the crowd cheering. There was less then two minutes to win for the game is tied 9-9.   
  
"C'mon Tai! You can beat them!" Sora yelled from the bleachers waving. "GO Tai, GO!" Kari and Mimi cheered. He was running as fast as he could kicking the ball while tiny droplets of sweat trailed behind him.   
  
'Gotta make this shot to win.' Closer and closer until he slid and kicked the ball past the goalie. "Goal! Another one for Taichi Kamiya!" the announcer exaggerated. He was jumping up and down knowing that they've already won.   
  
A cheerleader came up to him with a flirty smile only to cheer from the bleachers since she was an official member of cheering for football teams only.   
  
"That was great job handsome."  
  
"What? Oh thanks," Tai smiled at the girl, 'She's pretty but not as hot as Sora.' "I'll be seeing you more often, maybe I'll bring the squad along with me," she turned around giving him a wink.  
  
Sora came up from behind and said, "Who and what was that all about Mr. Champion?" Brushing his hair with his hand he answered, "Uh...well she's just some cheerleader who wanted to congratulate me." She hugged him cheerfully and he picked her up swirling in circles.   
  
"So do you think you're good enough for Pro Soccer?" Kari asked hugging his brother after Sora. "Maybe," he bragged. Mimi slapped him on the back and chuckled, "That was an awesome goal don't ya think? I think you're ready."   
  
Sarcastically he shot back, "Jeez Mimi! You don't have to be so hard, but thanks for the compliment." Sora looked at Tai but the way his expression showed she knew there was something odd. As if she had a bad feeling that was going to happen. But what made her feel this way?  
  
Monday-  
  
The next day at school the girl Tai met walked up to his locker like a model. She's really interested in him.   
  
"Hey there, I heard you had a victory party." Tai put up a hand against his locker and slightly leaned sideways. "Not much really. Hey we're going to have our championship next week. Are you going to be there?"   
  
"Of course! But we can't wear our outfits though," the girl said in a valley girl like tone, "By the way I'm Danelle." "Well you already know my name," Tai laughed.   
  
Sora and Mimi walked past them. Sora turned her head as she kept going. Something inside made her worry, the way they talked, laughed and how he looked at her.   
  
"Hey Sora you almost hit the freakin' wall," Mimi said as she had just pulled Sora aside just in time. She shook her head.   
  
"Huh? Oh thanks Mimi," she replied and anxiously glanced back at Tai. "What's got you so worried about him? Huh girlfriend?"   
  
Sora sighed, "It's just this feeling I have inside. Damn it! It-it's making me really nervous about those two." Mimi immediately knew what her best friend meant.   
  
"Chill out. Aren't you two a couple already? You've been dating, remember he gave you your first kiss." Sora reflected back on their date sometime ago.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = FLASHBACK= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
They were sitting on top of Odaiba peak where everything can be seen with beautiful lights and it was just an amazing sight. She was shaking a bit because it was really cold underneath the moonlight.   
  
Tai removed his jacket and wrapped it over chilling body. "Here Sora, you look cold." Sora blushing, smiled at the ever caring Tai and accepted it, "Thank you Tai you're so sweet."   
  
"Isn't the sky pretty? Look at the stars they're sparkling," she said looking up. She didn't notice Tai moving closer and closer.   
  
Then he whispered in her ears so sweetly, "They're not as gorgeous as you Sora. You're lovely tonight. I should tell you something right now."   
  
"Yeah Tai what is it?" she questioned him dearly. 'Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't love me or maybe he's just going out with me as a friend.' He took a deep breath because he was flustering.   
  
"Sora," he began, " I know I might not be the smartest guy in the world that you ever met. But I want you to know that I..I..I LOVE YOU! From the moment I met you, you brought happiness in me and nothing can replace you. You're my sweet angel always supporting me. I can't stand to be without you. You're caring, nice, kind and very sweet."   
  
She was shocked at first but then she uttered, "Tai...I-I don't know what to say, I mean..." Tai put a finger on her lip. "You don't have to say anything."   
  
"I do have something to say.. I love you too with all my heart. I thought this moment will never come and I'm glad it did. I've been waiting for it my whole time," she stated feeling the warmth around her.   
  
Tai on the other hand felt as if he was floating in heaven himself because of the joy. 'She loves me, she loves me!' He could only think of these words over and over and his heart was doing flips. Instinctively he leaned closer until their lips touched. Tai was actually kissing Sora. Sora, his best friend, now his girlfriend. They went into a more passionate kiss never wanting to stop until suddenly his pager went off. Slowly interrupted by this they pulled away.   
  
"Now what? Oh no, Sora it's your curfew. Guess I'll take you back now, it's midnight." "Thank you Tai for this special night. I love you," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =END of FLASHBACK= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
She looked down with her soft voice as she broke away from her thoughts. "I guess you're right Mimi. It was very special. Let's go we'll be late for class. You know how Mr. Harishi gets." Both of them giggled and proceeded inside the classroom where they met up with Matt. He was sitting at the front row flipping pages in the book. The girls sat beside him.   
  
"Hey Mimi, Sora, what's up?" he said in a hush town. After putting her books down she said loudly, "Oh hi Matt! Nice to see you! So where were you at Tai's game?"   
  
"Sshh! Not so loud Mimi."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because after the band concert the whole school was chasing me so I couldn't make it," he protested hoping that she would understand it.   
  
"What? Did the school building walked or somethin'?"   
  
"No the girls ARE or I mean the did."   
  
"I knew that I was just being sarcastic," she said.   
  
"So anyway I hid over my friend's house until the mob was gone. Boy was it horrible I thought I wouldn't live!"  
  
Suddenly he noticed that Sora has been quiet the whole time; usually she's doing all the talking. "Why so glum Sora?" "Huh...oh I'm fine. I'm happy see?" she stated putting up a fake smile. Laughter was heard from outside as Tai and his new company came in.   
  
"Well see ya later Danelle!" Tai hollered pulling a chair to sit down. Luckily she doesn't go to the same class as Tai does. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Sora. She turned to him slightly who was happy.   
  
"See ya Danelle?" she asked him in a curious, and in a sarcastic voice putting a brow up. "Yeah. Her name is Danelle and she's one of the cheerleaders. Isn't she cute?"   
  
"Cute? Oh I see. It didn't seem to me she was just talking to you. And calling her CUTE, oh puh-lease! Tai you make me want to hurl!" she stammered.   
  
Sternly he said, "Now, now Sora don't be jealous." With her normal voice and a little anger she said, "Tai I am not jealous." Matt finally got the idea why Sora was glum well now maybe mad. He leaned to Mimi and asked, "So that's what it's all about."  
  
"Now you're talkin'. Yeah the cheerleader's the prob," Mimi replied reassuringly.  
  
"Really Sora?" Tai said, "Then what do you call 'CUTE'? And 'you make me want to hurl'," Tai said mimicking Sora.   
  
"Because that's how I talk!"   
  
"C'mon Sora stop it. I'll give a long sweet kiss if you stop."   
  
"Don't you try to bribe me Taichi Kamiya!" she sang annoyingly.   
  
"Uh-oh! She used the whole name Mimi," Matt stated looking a bit nervous. "You're right Matt. And you know what that means," Mimi sweat dropped at the thought of this. "Uh-huh," both replied in unison. 'This is gonna be a looong day!' Tai pondered.  
  
  
It was lunchtime and the gang sat on the yard. "Kari, T.K.? What are you two doing here in the senior yard?" Izzy questioned as he popped some cookies in his mouth.   
  
"Oh, well we sneaked out the freshman yard. It was so boring in there. No wind, no sunshine..." T.K.'s voice trailed off sipping some soda.   
  
"He's right. Don't worry it's just for today and the person in charge is pretty dumb to know we were gone," Kari said reassuringly. "Just make sure you two are right about this or I'll give both of you trouble and make it worse," Matt warned giving T.K. that all-so-familiar look of he knows what.   
  
T.K. then gulped along with Kari. With food still in his mouth he mumbled, "Mdon't morry. Mwe moan't get in troumble."   
  
"I suggest you don't speak with your mouth full. It's not nice manners," Mimi scolded.   
  
"Yeah right Tai," Sora said in a low cold voice. "Jeez! C'mon Sora just forget it. We were just communicating. Talking. That's all." Tai spoke thinking of what she's going to say next.   
  
In an irksome look she stated, "She was F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G. Flirting with you and you enjoyed it."   
  
"Oh boy, they're not going to stop are they?" Kari asked. "I don't think so," T.K. answered and both of them sighed.   
  
Proudly Tai blurted out, "Ha! She can't replace you."   
  
"Will you two love birds stop? It's really getting on my nerves and I can't concentrate eating. Man just look at this deli sandwich. M'm..m'm yummy!" Izzy declared biting it. Well now that's a change for a computer whiz!   
  
As Sora turned her head she was met by Tai's lips giving her a perfect kiss. She blushed crimson red and said, "Maybe you're right Tai."  
  
After chewing her food Mimi asked about Sora's volleyball game. "Well we're having a state finals next week and it's going to be held at Odaiba Central. My team's been practicing really hard!"   
  
"Hey Tai aren't you also going to have a championship next week too?" Matt questioned winking at him. Tai pulled Sora close to him hugging her, and her back facing him.   
  
"That's right. Oh look Matt here comes your fans. A whole bunch of them!" Tai winked back.   
  
"What, where? Oh shit! I thought they'd never find me here. I gotta run see y'all later!" he said as he ran into the building. "Matt! Oh Matt! Come back here we love you so much!" The girls cried after him.   
  
"Well I don't love you back and leave me alone! Waah!" he yelled running for his dear old life.  
  
"I feel sorry for that guy," Mimi said. "And I thought I have a horrible life," Tai said perplexed by what he just said. Te,hee!  
  
Part 2 coming up  
  
Let's just say that Sora decided to try and play volleyball ok? Please read and review!  



	2. WM: 2

Winning Match  
Part 2  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
So here it is the next part. Isn't that funny how Matt was being chased? Anyway just read it and enjoy!   
  
Wednesday-  
  
"Prrrt! All right team 5 minute break!" The coach whistled at practice.   
  
"Whoo!" Sora panted wiping her forehead with her arm. "This is some tough practice."   
  
"You're right. Volleyball is hard work," one of her teammate said. True. Many people think that volleyball is real easy but if the coach is hard, then the drills are much tougher than expected. Mimi was sitting on the side bench watching her friend practice. Then she ran to her.   
  
"Sora! You were fantastic! Great saves, oooh I want to see those dives again." Sora was sweating hard drinking from her bottled water. (A/N: This relates to my practices. My team really sweats a lot and we have to do those liners! If you know them at least.)   
  
"Ha," she sighed still panting, "Sure ...no...problem..." "Prrrt! All right 5 is up! Everyone on court now!" The coach yelled again. "You better get going before you run liners. Good luck," Mimi then went back to where she sat earlier.   
  
They're now doing scrimmage. Sora was first up serving and what a serve she did! The other team returned the ball spiking it. Aggressively she dove and saved the ball. Finally a point was made. Sora served again with her powerful overhand on the back line on the other side. Talk about an inch miss.   
  
"You go girl!" Mimi cheered from the side. Sora smiled back. It went on and on and Sora would save every single ball. No balls drop on the floor. She was totally awesome playing this sport. She was invincible especially her stamina.   
  
"Last 15 minutes! Wrap it up, c'mon team let's go!" their coach announced clapping. It was now 6:45 and practice started at 4:30.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Outside the gym there was a soccer field and Tai and his team were practicing. He was running as fast as he could heading for the goal leaving everyone behind him. Then at the corner of his eye one of his teammate was inching his way to him. Until they met, they were side by side still the ball was rolling. They were heading for the goal until he tripped Tai and fell. Tai was very disappointed. Usually he'd make every shot in practice. He thought that maybe the other guy must have been practicing a lot lately.   
  
"Okay team that was a good practice! See you all in the Championship. Dream big everyone!" the coach stated gathering all the balls in to the sack.   
  
"Sure thing coach!" Tai yelled back. All the boys were getting ready to go freshen up. One of the guys whom may I keep anonymous came up to him.   
  
"Hey all my practices finally paid off," he said. "Oh yeah. That was good. We're going to need that in the game," Tai replied.   
  
"So uh Taichi do you want to go for a bet?"   
  
"Bet? What kind of bet?" Tai questioned gathering all his stuff. "Well you told me once that someday you wish all the "cool" girls will be praising at the bottom of your feet. Now is the time," he declared.   
  
"That, that's a long time ago. Besides I already have a girlfriend. So if I agree to it what would it be?"   
  
"You know Danelle right? She's very popular in school. All you have to do is hold her tight and kiss her for 15 seconds." Confounded, Tai said reluctantly, "Why would I want to do that?"   
  
"So you can make the captain of the football team jealous. I heard he's not much into her now and it's breaking her heart. And this might be your time to shine, what do you say?"   
  
"No way! But Danelle is my friend and I do want to help her. And maybe it would hurt if other people think I'm popular...nah! Forget it," he rejected as he tried to walk away but the, guy grabbed him.   
  
"I know you know she's pretty, just do it. I'll pay you." The guy said trying to make Tai say yes. Eventually without second thoughts Tai agreed. "All right, but this shouldn't get to Sora or you'll be sorry!"   
  
"Don't worry man, it's not like you're cheating on her." Tai couldn't believe what he just said. What happens of Sora finds out?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Back at the gym practice was over. Sora went to the girl's locker room and showered. She came out fresh with her athletic bag. "Thanks for waiting Mimi. We can go now, I'm starved!" She was very exhausted.   
  
"Finally, you have some appetite! Let's go get some burgers." Mimi exclaimed happily. Both girls decided to walk across the field for some air.  
  
"Look here comes Danelle. You know what to do."   
  
The cheerleader walked up to them. "I see you just finished practice." Tai and the guy exchanged glances. Tai walked up to her not saying a word and held her by the waist. He leaned and gave her a very passionate kiss. Both hard and deep, at the same time perfect.   
  
Just then out of the corner of a nearby tree, Sora and Mimi ambled out giggling and saw what was happening. They jaw dropped at this and wide-eyed.   
  
"12, 13, 14," the guy counted but was broken by Sora's terrifying voice. "Taichi Kamiya! You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me? What the hell's wrong with you?!" Quickly the pair split up.   
  
"Sora I can explain."   
  
"Damn it! Tai you don't need to explain anything! You cheating, lying cretin!" She yelled at him and then walked up to him. The next thing Tai heard was SLAP, SLAP! Sora slapped him twice ending with a back slap.   
  
"I knew something was going on between you two!" And then she ran away sobbing dropping her bag. "Sora wait!" Mimi called after her.   
  
"This is all you fault Tai," she said and then SLAP! Same thing but only once and ran after her friend. Danelle and the guy were both shocked by this. They all had a quick chat and Tai tried to run after both girls. They were far away, instead he picked up Sora's gear and whispered in a crooked voice, "Oh Sora what have I done? Please forgive me. I didn't mean to."   
  
  
Sora halted at the bus stop still crying burying her face in her hands. Mimi sat down and hugged her trying to comfort the miserable girl.   
  
"Sora please stop crying you're making me sad too." Hugging her back she uttered, "I can't help it Mimi. Why would Tai do this to me? I thought he loves me."   
  
"Gee, I really don't know. You should've let him explain." The bus arrived; they hopped in and journeyed for several minutes. Finally at the burger restaurant. Sora sat down on a table near a window admiring at the stars while Mimi ordered and paid for the expenses. She didn't know that Matt, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari was sitting 3 tables across from her.   
  
Kari caught a glimpse of her. "Hey isn't that Sora?" Everyone turned their head.   
  
"Yeah, but she looks sad though," Joe said biting his burger. "Why don't we go over and cheer her up?" T.K. requested getting up.   
  
"Whatever you say little bro.," Matt said.   
  
"Hi Sora. Mind if we sit down?" Izzy questioned smiling. All of them transferred to accompany her.   
  
"No not at all. Sit down," she replied her voice a bit shaking. Mimi came back carrying trays of their food. "So Sora I see you found some company. Scoot down a little." She squished herself in but now Sora has lost her appetite. She just stared at her food.   
  
"What's wrong Sora? Your eyes are red," Matt questioned sweetly. She turned her gaze away from them not wanting to talk about the incident. She knew that she couldn't keep a secret from them and that sooner or later everyone will find out. So she told them anyway.   
  
"No, you can't be serious," Izzy pondered looking awkward. Kari grinned disappointedly and said, "Why would my brother do that? Impossible!"   
  
Mimi boasted in, "Well he did. Sora and I was right there."   
Matt slammed his hand against the table causing everyone to be startled. "Oh sorry. I knew he can't be trusted!"   
  
"Dude, calm down Matt," T.K. said. "  
  
Well it could get wor-," Joe was cut off immediately by Sora. "Don't even say it Joe. No." Sora brushed her hand over her hair.   
  
"I'll talk to him Sora. Don't worry about it, I'll make sure that he does what I say," Kari said. "Thanks Kari."   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Kari and Tai were having an argument. "I told you Kari the kiss didn't mean anything to me."   
  
"Still you hurt her. You two are couples. You should know better Tai."   
  
"Yeah," he said occasionally throwing himself on his bunk.   
  
"How could you even think of betraying her? This is so unbelievable," Kari said slapping her forehead."   
  
"Sis, why don't you let your big brother handle his own problem ok?" Kari made a face, "Jeez! Your hair is thick but with little brain!"   
  
"What's up with my hair now?" "All I'm trying to say is apologize to her." "Look Kari I tried to. I left a whole bunch of messages on her phone. Before that she called me a cheating, lying cretin," sadly he said. He got up and put his shoes on picking up Sora's gear.   
  
"I knew you'd take my advice," Kari cheered. Sarcastically he answered, "No, actually I'm returning her bag. I'll go now."   
  
He left his house and jogged to Sora's house. She was sitting on the couch reading some volleyball magazine. As soon as she flipped the page the door rang. 'Who could it be?' she thought. She opened the door and displeasingly she saw him.   
  
"What are you doing here? Humiliate me once more?" she greeted.   
  
"No, I'm here to give you back your stuff. You didn't return my calls." She took the bag from him and he continued, "Please let me explain and I WILL apologize to you," he begged.   
  
"Sorry, not in the mood to chat right now," she said snobbishly and slammed the door behind her. She knew it was wrong to disgrace someone, but she just couldn't face him.   
  
"Sora please!" Tai called after her. Inside she was backed against the door and whispered to herself, "Sorry Tai, I can't. Not right now, at least." 'Oh Sora,' he thought, 'I don't want to lose you.' She was in so much pain as she cried behind the door.   
  
Tai slowly turned back for home. The cold air made him shiver and brought guilt to him. His conscience was tormenting him so badly. He thought he couldn't make it home.   
  
"How did it go Tai?" Kari questioned him lying down on her top bunk.   
  
"I'll go to sleep. Good night Kari," he said ignoring the question and immediately went to bed.   
  
"Oh, ok then good night." After that the room was dark but Tai was still awake thinking.  
  
The End of 2  
  
Next part...hmm, what will happen next? R+R everyone! And I hope you're enjoying it.  



	3. WM: 3

Winning Match: Part 3  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
Whoo! I'm finally done. Now I just have to do the last part. Well you go and read along! ^_^   
  
  
The next week which was Thursday a big, sturdy guy came up to Tai as he was gathering his stuff from his locker. He looked very angry. Grabbing Tai by the collar he stammered, "Hey chump! Are you the punk who kissed my girl?"   
  
Tai shoved his hand away from him and shot back, "Cool it. Who do you think you're talking to?"   
  
"So you're Danelle's boyfriend?" Matt asked sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah so what if I am. You better stay away from her soccer boy," he pointed at Tai as he released him. Danelle was squeezing her way out of the crowded hallway. Successfully she spotted the guys who herself was able to breathe.   
  
"Calm down Tony, the kiss was nothing. Let me explain," she said defending Tai. In a loud voice Tony smirked, "What do mean?"   
  
"It was just a stupid bet from another person which really inconsiderate. I didn't know anything about it or Tai," she said. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Of course she is," Tai butted in.   
  
"Shut up! I wasn't talkin' to you."   
  
"Look. Tai is just a friend. Nothing was real. The truth is you were ignoring me a lot now. You've always been focusing on your game, not me. And I guess the rumor went around until someone would do it which was horrible. Tai is a nice guy. And I forgive him for doing what he did," she said.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry babe. I didn't realize that. I'll change from now on," Tony said. "That's all right. Just apologize to Tai for being so rude." He then apologized and it was Danelle's turn.   
  
"Tai I'm so sorry for what happened between you and Sora. If she doesn't believe you let me talk to her. But I want you to know I didn't use you."   
  
"That's all right as long as you're back together again," he replied.   
  
"Thanks man," Tony said and shook hands with him. The twosome hugged and walked out of the scene.   
  
  
"Man you gotta help me. She won't talk to me."   
  
"I don't know what I can do Tai," Matt said. Just then Sora and Mimi walked by.   
  
"Sora! Sora wait up," he yelled after her. They stopped to see who called after her. To her dismay she said bluntly, "Oh. It's just him, let's go Mimi."   
  
"Sora please, I need to talk to you," Tai pleaded. "Let's go Mimi!"   
  
"Are you sure about this Tai? I mean it's kind of hard to forget what just happened recently," Mimi said in concern.   
  
"Just give him a chance will ya?" Matt walked up to Mimi who blushed, "Go ahead Tai tell her."   
  
"Sora the reason I kissed her was because I wanted to be on top and I wasn't thinking." "No duh. LET'S GO MIMI!" "And so the kiss made her guy jealous and almost beat me up. I know I didn't use my head before I acted."   
  
"You never do!" "And so-," but he was cut off again by Sora. "MIMI LET'S GO!" Then she grabbed her friend's wrist but before going she said, "You were stupid Tai and selfish too! I've decided for myself Taichi Kamiya that it's over between us. I release you. I'm not going to be played by a dirty double crosser!"   
  
  
Mimi gasped surprisingly, "Sora, you're not serious!"   
  
"Of course I am, I'm dead serious. Good bye Tai." "But Sora you can't do this to me," he called after. Sora and Mimi headed down the hallway after this. Everyone was just shocked. "Man I didn't know it was going to be like this," Matt said in sympathy.   
  
Tai's eyes were full of pain. "She left me and it's all my fault!" He yelled punching his locker as hard as he could. Then he was banging his head as he was saying, "It's my fault! It's my fault I lost her!" "Look on the bright side in 3 days you'll have your championship,"   
  
Matt tried to comfort his friend but it was no use. Knowing that Sora wouldn't be coming to watch his game made him so disoriented. It wouldn't be the same without her cheering from the crowd, encouraging him and especially for her to see him score. No, his life was a wreck now that she left him.   
  
  
At the same time a bunch of girls were stampeding down the hallway calling Matt's name. Tai turned his head and surprisingly a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Well Matt here they come at least you have plenty of girls to choose from."   
  
"Gah! What do you mean? They're going to torture me! I gotta run now uh..so see ya Tai. Aahh! Someone help me!" Matt cried running down the hallway as fast as he could. "Matt, oh Matt, please stop we just love you sooo much! Wait for us!" the girls yelled after him.   
  
"There he goes," Tai said. "Just leave me alone! All of you, you crazy witches!" He remarked. Unfortunately he came upon a dead end. This could be trouble there was no way to escape. He leaned against the wall facing the huge crowd surrounding him. He was totally clutching himself to the wall as he gazed from left to right and vice versa.   
  
"Oh Matt you are the greatest guy ever!" girl number one said. "Yeah, like totally! I wish we could get married!" girl number two said. "Aahh! No not that!" he screeched.   
  
"Oh Matt," girl number three said dreamily. Then everyone gestured their lips for a kiss towards him all at the same time. Matt was stuttering and blabbing some gibberish words.   
  
"Oh God! Please save me from this curse!" he cried almost as he was crazy. All of them came nearer and nearer until a miracle happened. Matt has his eyes close and then opened it. He had found an opening and immediately squeezed his way out. As fast as he could he ran and ran and hid in the classroom.   
  
  
Mimi sighed not believing what just happened between her two best friends. "Did you really mean what you said to him back there?" Sora herself was also in shock. She couldn't accept what happened and what she said to him. It was painful. 'Oh well, maybe it's for the best,' she thought. Somehow it was wrong, very wrong. Her conscience gnawed her for breaking up with her beloved. She just has to lie to Mimi for some reason.   
  
"I guess...maybe," she answered softly almost in tears. 'Hmm..."I guess?"...' Mimi quoted to herself, 'Maybe she still loves Tai after all.' "Well then what about your state finals? Don't say you forgot." Sora thought about it and in an instant her mind focused on her upcoming game. The Central was about 20 miles away from school and a 10-minute drive.   
  
"Thanks for reminding me Mimi, I totally forgot. Will you be there?" she smiled at her friend. "Of course!" then suddenly without thinking she blurted out, "Doesn't your game start half an hour while Tai's soccer championship ends?" 'Oops! Mimi that was a mistake,' she thought. "Sorry I didn't mean it Sora." "No that's all right. You did nothing wrong," she replied and frowned.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Kari saw her brother sitting out on the balcony under the starry sky leaning against the railing looking down the busy street. He looked devastated. She heard a moaning cry as she came closer to her destination. Tai was crying, but not jus any crying he was exploding in tears! He's never has been this sensitive before. He turned around to see his sister and tried to cover up the steak of tears.   
  
"That's all right Tai, let it out," she comforted. He finally hugged her and through his ears she murmured, "Don't worry Tai I'm here for you. Just let it all out." She too hugged him and rubbed his back gently. Then they settled down.   
  
"She left me I'm a mess! Am I really that bad?" he questioned staring at her solemnly. 'Oh Sora, couldn't you just accept my apology?' he thought. "Maybe she just needs time and to calm down. A broken heart doesn't heal that fast, it takes some precious moments to do it. You just wait for now," Kari answered giving him a caring smile.   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," he said chuckling a bit and then returned to being blue again. 'Oh Tai, my poor brother,' she thought concerned.   
  
"So this is what love can do," Tai said in a hush tone. "Tai stop blaming. A broken heart will heal eventually. As I said it needs time." 'Oh Sora, if only you could see Tai right now. He really misses you,' Kari pondered witnessing her brother stared blankly like a zombie.   
  
"Kari are you going to be watching my game?" he asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Kari walked up to him and hugged him one more time. Joyfully she answered, "I sure will! There might be a chance that Sora will come too!" 'What the- what is she talking about?' he pondered perplexed.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Only one more day before the games. Both Sora and Tai were practicing inside the gym and out the field. "Prrrt! Time out," the coach suggested as she blew her whistle and walked over to Sora. "Are you all right? It seems you're not our best player that we had. Are you feeling fine?"   
  
Timidly she raised her head and said reluctantly, "Yes coach, I'm all right. It's probably I'm just too excited for the game." "Good. Now go save those balls!" Sora hurriedly ran into the court. "Resume practice! Let's go! Hustle up ladies!" the coach cried out.   
  
  
"Goal!" the assistant coach announced. "Break it up! Everybody take 5,"the head coach shrieked, "Tai why didn't you steal the ball? Our last game is tomorrow, Championship!"   
  
Tired he was but answered him, "Sorry coach, I probably wasn't concentrating. I'll do better."   
  
"Well you better do it or you're bench the whole game. I don't want that to happen you're my star player." Everyone went back to the field. Tai still couldn't concentrate. He didn't expect that love would affect him like this badly. He's lost, falling apart like a bridge with no support.   
  
  
  
Back in the court Sora was losing energy. She can't spike, serve or even dive down. How could the best player be the worst! This is a terrible sight. Everyone was counting on her and what does she do? She can't do anything. Her mind just couldn't focus all because of Tai.   
  
Finally both practices were over. Sora walked out of the gym carrying her gear and still wearing her kneepads down. She started walking across the soccer field hopping it will take her home faster. But that's not what she expected. Suddenly she encountered Tai. He too, carried his own gear heading for home.   
  
They stopped and shyly looked at each other. With all her might she managed to speak. "Well good luck tomorrow. Hope you win," she said reluctantly. Then she looked away from him.   
  
"Yeah thanks. Good luck to you too," he replied. Sora just nodded and exited. He was happy to see Sora although everything wasn't the same. 'If only you know how much I've missed you Sora. I want to be with you again,' he pondered to himself.   
  
'Oh Tai, how could you be an idiot?' Sora thought and frowned as she was walking home in the cold starry night.   
  
*snaps finger* Almost! How are they going to get back? Does Sora still have feelings for Tai? Find out on Part 4, the last one. *phew!* still workin' on it. If I get several reviews I'll post it really SOON. Thank'ee.   



	4. WM: 4

Hey! *waves hand* I'm finally done! Yippee! *starts jumping up and down* Well here it is the last part, what you've all been waiting for. Just read along, there's also a new couple at the end. I guess somewhere in between there's a hint. ^_^   
  
  
Winning Match: Part 4  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
Dum, dum, dum! GAME DAY!  
  
  
  
There were a lot of people that came on Tai's soccer championship game. It's now 3:00 p.m. Matt who managed to escape from the herd of girls sat front row seat along with Mimi, Kari, T.K., Izzy, and Joe. "Wow! Isn't this exciting?" Joe questioned clapping. Everyone agreed.   
  
"So Matt, I'm surprised you came," Mimi mocked with sarcasm. "Well I did have a little trouble coming but at least I made it. And please keep it down, they might be anywhere," he replied bobbing his head up and down making sure his fans aren't here. "Oh I don't think they'll see you. Not w/ this very many people anyway," Kari and T.K. teased while they chuckled. "She's right, the crowd's noisy and the bleachers are packed with people," Izzy insisted. Then Joe cut in, "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you Matt, look." He pointed to a bunch of girls scuttling here and there trying to spy Matt. "Holy Shit!" he cried and ducks down the bleachers. "Matt Oh Matt where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" His fans sang looking this way and that. "Don't worry Matt I'll protect you," Mimi sarcastically conveyed as she laughs.   
  
Anyway today also was Sora's state finals held at Odaiba Central, but the game won't start until 4:30 lasting for two hours. Everyone was cheering wildly. "GO Tai GO!" Kari yelled. "You can do it Tai! Get'em," Mimi screamed from the bleachers. He was running around to find an open space but he didn't, usually he has many strategies for this. An hour passed and the other team was leading 6-3. Oh man this is hard work! The ball was always stolen away from him and he hadn't even made a goal yet. Matt yelled from underneath, "Tai what are you trying to do? This is Championship! Shoot some goal!" 'I hope none of the girls heard me,' he thought. Matt was right, Tai heard him on the field. 'What is wrong w/ me?' Tai questioned himself, 'I haven't made any goals. All I did was give the ball away to the other team.' "Yo Taichi! I thought you were the MVP, I guess not. Ha, ha, ha!" the other team teased laughing. The coach called for a time out. Tai was benched until 4:30 since he wasn't doing well, and luckily it's only 4:10 so he can still revitalize his strength. At least that's how the coach sees it. The game didn't look good, 9-5.  
  
Sora sat near her window thinking while gazing up in the sky. 'Maybe I should support Tai's game. Even though we broke up he's still a friend,' she thought. She noticed the clock that read 4:15. 'I still have some time to watch but my game starts at 4:30. It's okay if I'm late, maybe the other team will have defaults.' She wore her uniform and put her kneepads on keeping it low. She ran out of her apartment kissing her mom good bye carrying her gear. She quickly arrived at exactly 4:30.   
  
'Good, the game's still going. I just hope I'm not that late.' Sora hid at the very bottom of the bleachers so no one could see her but enough for her to get a great view. "Where's Tai?" she whispered. Tai's head was going back and forth as he watched his team run up and down the field. Then he saw a glimpse of Sora. He couldn't believe it she was really there! He was about to call her when suddenly the coach threw him in the field. "There he is. Oh and he looks very happy," she said to herself. She was absolutely right, Tai's spirit was lifted up and he started scoring. He was totally awesome just seeing Sora again. "Now that's our Taichi Kamiya!" Izzy and Joe hollered. Unbelievable, his team was now leading, 9-12. Our star player is fired up until the whistle was blown. The game was over and his team won the championship. "Oh he won! I gotta get out of here, I can't let hmm see me here." Sora sprinted to the bus stop, as it is already 4:45.   
  
All the crowds filled the field celebrating Tai's sweet victory and the trophy was being announced. Tai didn't care about this all he wanted was to see Sora. "Hey! Did anyone see Sora? She was here!" Tai yelled making his way to his friends. All was confused. "What? She was here? Oh my God, I'm late for her game see ya later!" Mimi exclaimed but Tai stopped her. "No Mimi. All of us are going to see her game just as she did for mine. Kari you were right," he declared smiling. "About what? Oh you mean when we talked?" Kari realized it.   
  
"Oh wow! There's so many people!" she exclaimed coming towards her coach. "I'm sorry Sora but you can't play now, you're late," the coach stated writing down the points her team made. She herself knew that she was late and that she can't play since that was the rule. "Please you have to. There's three injured players and six in court," she begged setting her bag down. There's three more set in the game out of five. She went over to talk to the commissioner but just then the referee blew the whistle as there was another person down, she sprained her ankle trying to save the ball. "Lucky you Sora. We don't want to break our rule but this IS the state finals so we're letting you in." "Oh thank you so much," Sora said happily. "Do me proud kid, for school and the team," the commissioner said. She's a member of the Odaiba Sports Committee so she let Sora in.   
  
The third set already started and the score was 6-1, they're the best team in the northern division and Sora's team the southern. Things didn't look good. For some reason she can't do all her amazing stunts. She is totally bummed out. The group of friends arrived and instantly picked out a seat on the third row on Sora's side. 'The center was huge and crowded,' they thought. "What's wrong w/ her?" Joe questioned fixing his glasses. "Maybe she didn't get enough practice and that's not good," Izzy pointed out. She was a total mess out there. Tai stood up gathering his courage. "Big brother what are you doing?" Kari asked looking up at him. "Just watch. Come on Sora you can do it! Win the game!" he yelled. Sora stopped and turned her head to scan the person who called her. "Huh, Tai? What's he doing here?" he whispered. A bright glorious feeling came over her.   
  
"Heads up!" one of her teammate warned her. But Sora was alert and hit the ball back to the opposing team. Sora's team spirit is back and ready for action. She was fighting for the ball and making those fabulous dives! "Good thinking' Tai," Matt commented as he huddled closer to his friends. "I think she's really happy to see you," Mimi teased giggling. "She's right," T.K. followed. It's the last set of the game and the score is 14-14. The teams were having a long rally and Sora's getting worn out. Until the moment Sora spiked the ball and the game is over. Victory at last! Her friends cheered from the stands as confetties rained down from the ceiling.   
  
After presenting the golden trophy all players went outside for a group picture. Tai suddenly without calling Sora hugged her tightly and then let go. "Congratulations Sora," he said smiling. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she said in shock. "Calm down. I came to say thank you for watching my championship. If it weren't for you I could've let my team down." 'What? He saw me!' she thought. "Oh uh, sure not problem," she said looking down. "You're still mad at me aren't you? Well that's all right," he said normally. The rest of the gang decided they should give them their private moment. "Actually Tai, I-I, I'm not anymore. I've been thinking." "You have?" "Yes and I should've forgiven you but I didn't give you your chance. I want to apologize for treating you so badly. I've been such a jerk!" Sora blamed herself and turned away from him. Tai followed now in front of her. He lifted her chin up and gazed at her beautiful eyes. "Sora you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who was mistaken. I'm sorry."   
  
She blushed and gave him a slight smile and shakily she replied, "Tai, I still love you. And you know that, forever." And then her tears flowed down her cheek w/ Tai brushing it. "I always knew that. I wouldn't trade you for anything else," he responded as they hugged and then pulled away. Then he kissed her soft lips while their bodies pressed against each other giving away heat. He held her ever so tightly not wanting this moment to end that he finally got Sora back. Their kiss became deeper, harder w/ more passion. What a feeling that he enjoyed. They pulled away both hugging each other. "You're my winner Sora," he whispered to her ears. "And you are to, my love," she said. Tai and Sora walked side by side heading for their favorite place at Odaiba Peak.   
  
"Aw! Aren't those two sweet? They finally got back. A 'Winning Match'," Mimi said. "They sure are," Matt replied. All of a sudden a herd of girls were heading for Matt. "Oh no! Here they come again I gotta run!" Matt exclaimed about to run but Mimi grabbed him, "What are you doing? They're going to catch me let go!" "Didn't I tell you I was going to protect you?" Mimi declared smiling. "Matt! There you are, we're coming." The girls shrieked. "Aahh! Help!" "Just wait until they're a little closer Matt. Right about now," Mimi stated as the girl got closer and closer. Then Mimi pulled Matt close to her and wrapped her hands around her until their lips met. Matt to returned Mimi's kiss. In a nick of time the girls screeched to a halt witnessing the scene. Mimi parted away from him leaving a stunned Matt. "Wow! That's the greatest thing ever happened." She smiled and turned to the girls. "All of you get lost because he's mine! What do you say about that? Gotta a problem?" She yelled to them. "Waah! Waah! Good bye Matty. Waah!" the girls sobbed and ran away. "Mimi do you want to go on a date?" "Sure thing Matt, let's go. I love you," she said happily. "I love you more princess."  
  
THE END  
  
Bye-bye, until next time. Te, hee! I hope to get some reviews!   



End file.
